The Beginnings of a New Adventure
by ChaosGreiga
Summary: Mystery Dungeon adaption. Natural disaters plague the world and it is up to one person to save it.


Ideals of a Fantasy

_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking it makes it so. - William Shakespeare._

Chapter 1: Beginnings of Partners and Friends part 1.

"Hey...Hey….Wake up!

"Someone's calling me, but who?"

"Oi, I said wake!"

Roxas woke up almost immediately; just to see a Totodile looking right at him. At least he thought it was a Totodile, after all he had never seen a real one outside of a book or picture. The Totodile seemed to be smiling.

"Thank Mew that you're awake, I was starting to get worried!" the Totodile said. "Especially since they are predators in these woods that eat Charmanders."

"Huh, w-what do you mean Charmander? Can't you tell that I'm a human?" Roxas asked.

"Human? What do you mean by that?"

Roxas looked at his hands and gasped. His hands were not human; they were like a lizard. He looked at the rest of his body and saw that the Totodile was right, he was a Charmander. Immediately Roxas sat up and darted for a nearby pool of water. Although the eyes were the same dark blue color his face was completely different. He clutched his head. "I-I don't understand, how am I a Pokemon, yesterday I was a human!?"

"Hey calm down!" the Totodile said as he grabbed Roxas's shoulders and forced him to sit down. "Take a deep breath, sit down, and relax." He looked at Roxas for moment but than smiled and said, "You look hungry, you want something to eat?"

Roxas was a little hungry, so he looked at the Totodile and nodded. The Totodile started to walk off before turned back and said, "By the way the name's Subaru. I'll be back in a second." And with that he left.

Roxas took a deep breath and looked at the sky. There were almost no clouds, except for a few small ones. Roxas felt confused and scared. He didn't know this world and he certainly didn't know how he came to be here, but that only made him feel more scared. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but his belly made that impossible. _How did I become a Charmander? And why can't I remember anything except my name and that I was human._ He rubbed his head. Suddenly two apples and some blue berries fell into his lap.

"There you go!" Subaru said as he sat down. Roxas looked at the food nervously, but hunger set in so he grabbed an apple and took a bite. It was delicious and Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Good huh? So what's your name?"

"Roxas." He said as he another bite.

"That's a funny name." Subaru said as he tried not to laugh. He managed to keep from laughing as he took a bite of a berry. "So you say that you're human? If that's true than why are you a Pokemon?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." Roxas said truthfully. He didn't know why but he felt he could trust Subaru. After all, Subaru seemed friendly enough. "Why are walking around here?"

"I just felt like taking a walk, it's been pretty peaceful lately." He looked at Roxas who had a confused look on his face. "There have been a lot of natural disasters lately. It's hard to go anywhere without having worry about earthquakes or violent storms."

"Natural disasters?" Roxas said to himself. "What are Pokemon doing about it?"

"There trying to handle it as best as they can but it's hard you know." Subaru said and there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

But Subaru cracked a smile and simply said, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Roxas doubted that Subaru was fine but didn't say anything, he just continued to eat. Soon after they done were Subaru stood up, "Come on, it will be night soon, so we're going to find you a place to stay." Roxas got up and followed him.

"Where are we going?"

"To Pokemon Square, that's where you go to buy or trade." Subaru replied. He looked back at Roxas, who had been shaking nervously. "Don't worry the Pokemon there are very friendly."

"Is this the place?" Roxas asked. The Square was much smaller than he had expected.

"Yeah it is." Subaru replied with a smile, "Not what you were expecting huh?" Roxas shook his head, but he had to admit that the Square was still a little impressive. "You wait here, talk to someone, and I'll be back in few minutes." And with that he walked off.

Roxas sat down near the entrance to the Square and waited. Even though Subaru had told him to talk to someone, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He watched as some children played and some of the villagers talked with each other, he felt alone. He didn't feel like he belonged and as stupid as it probably was, he felt that just by being there he was doing something wrong. So Roxas just sat there and watched the sun start to set behind the mountains.

"You feel different from the idiots in this square." Roxas almost jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice. He looked and saw what looked like a large purple ball with arms and legs. It was wearing a very creepy looking grin on its face. "I wonder why that is. You don't look very special to me." The Pokemon then left, making Roxas feel even more confused than before.

"What was that about?" He said as he scratched his head. "That guy was really weird."

"Having fun?"

"AAH!" Roxas screamed as he turned to see Subaru looking at him, "Don't do that!"

"Ha ha, sorry about that." Subaru said as he smiled, "Meet anyone?"

"No."

"Well that's okay, after all this was your first time here. I didn't really expect you to talk to anyone." Subaru said, "So I got you a place to live."

"Really?"

"Yep, come on it's ready for you to live in right now." Subaru said excitedly.

Meanwhile a lone Treecko was fighting in a secluded area of the wood.

"Come on, is that all you got?!" he yelled at his attackers. He clutched his side in pain and kept his right eye shut. He also had a bag hanging from his shoulders.

"Just hand over the money boy." Said the leader, which was a Pidgey. "You don't have what it takes to fight us!"

The Treecko looked at the Pidgey in contempt. "I refuse to give up, after all a knight doesn't go down with out a fight!"

His attackers laughed. One of them, a male Nidoran, smirked, "A knight you say? I see that they're letting runts join them now!"

"Shut up!"

"If you're a knight than you would be doing better than this!" The Nidoran said as he charged at the Treecko. The Plant Pokemon jumped over the Nidoran, and kicked him in the back.

"I am a knight, and I'll prove it by defeating you!" The Treecko said as he punched the attacking Pokemon in the face. He then followed it up with a back kick. The Nidoran went down with a hard thump. The Treecko breathed deeply several times afterwards.

"Well looks likes the "knight" is getting tired." Said the Pidgey, "Boys I believe it's time that we put this Treecko in his proper place." The Treecko grimaced as the thugs closed in on him.

**To be continued.**

**End Chapter.**

**Comments are wanted so I can see what I need to improve on. And yes I'm a Kingdom Hearts, but it is not the same Roxas.**


End file.
